


Hunting Game

by hanna_kloss



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 419/for one night, Alpha! Steve, Alpha!Steve, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omega! Bucky, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seduce, Spanking, finish inside, lost one's virginity, male seminal lock ring, sex products
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanna_kloss/pseuds/hanna_kloss
Summary: 狩猎者与猎物的追逐游戏，谁会先落入陷阱。





	Hunting Game

**Author's Note:**

> 帮阿玉发的旧文！来品香肉XD

被音箱咀嚼过的那首粗糙重金属摇滚支离破碎，在低音区流动着的电音一股脑砸进舞池中央。对于台下那些在混乱的节奏中沉迷的人而言，食道和胃里残留的劣质酒精是启动按钮，而球灯撒下的斑驳陆离的光影是自毁装置，他们把肢体当作乐高积木一样推散在人群里，心甘情愿当陌生人怀里的零散碎片。

 

尖叫声汇成的音浪猛烈而不知疲惫，隔音棉和水泥板也无法阻挡名为狂欢的不速之客跳着踢踏舞造访。水泥楼板似乎也沉迷在酒后的迷离中飘扬不定，这个空间里再没有真正清醒的人，插在门锁里没有拔走的钥匙提醒着门内正在发生的错乱荒唐。

 

敏感的鼻腔里充斥着的雪茄辛辣浓烈的气味，摄入过量的这几分钟他神经麻痹难以思考。被吸吮舔弄过的舌根和上颚的浓香酒气消散在唾液里，晕眩的口腔粘膜只有对甘蔗香气的记忆。棕发青年的后腰抵在圆形门把手上，疼痛穿透了麻痹的神经，脱离信息素的掌控后咬断了他脑子里的那根弦。他像被挖去腮的鱼，张开嘴大口呼吸，却只捕捉到自己的心跳声。

 

Bucky没想过事情会变成现在这样。虽然他本就打算扮演一只误入成人陷阱，渴望被捕捉的小白兔，可这并不意味着他希望陷阱外等待他的是一只真正的狼。

 

Bucky只期待一场不计后果只求享乐的自由宴会，没有竞争者和投标者。所有人只用肉体交换肉体，把堆积的焦躁和渴望融进浓白的精液和黏稠的前列腺液排放出来。在天边第一束光挑开窗帘一角时，大家便心照不宣穿上旧皮囊离开，回到现实。

 

Bucky停止使用抑制剂不是为了等过路的英雄赶跑那些受他Omega信息素诱惑的合法参与者，这样只会让他特地穿上的这件黑色镂空紧身上衣显得滑稽可笑。而事情发展到这种程度都还在可承受范围之内，除非——搭在他肩上那只手的主人显露出的体贴温柔只是掩饰他兽性本质的伪装，赶走野兽的不仅可能是护卫，还可能是更凶猛的野兽。

 

这是一间装修风格极简又刚硬的房间，灰调和深蓝布艺缠绕在遍布整个房间的钢制装饰品上。桌上摆放的那个铁制鹿角雕像被碰翻在地，那是Steve上个月刚买回来的心爱摆件，每天把玩观赏爱不释手。他喜欢鹿这种生物，它们都强健俊美皮毛光滑，既拥有柔软的皮毛和圆尾巴也有坚硬而形状优美的角，简直是造物主将力与美完美融合后的创造。

 

脚边昔日爱物被冰冷的漆面皮鞋提到房间的角落，Steve急躁不耐的抬臂扫去了桌面杂物，将臂间拥住的甜味制造者抱到了桌上。眼前的男孩显然有些受不住Steve身上那股太过刺激的信息素气味，所以尽管他裤裆都因荷尔蒙叛变而湿透了身体还在下意识躲避Steve的靠近。

 

但这显然徒劳无功。

 

Steve只把这当作Omega欲拒还迎的把戏，他将Bucky纤细的手腕扣压在桌面上，整个人倾身而至，大力啄吻并啃咬着深V领口下敞露着的好看锁骨和柔软胸肉。因为刚才粗暴动作崩开的袖扣刚好陷在镂空的缝隙里，翻腾的恶趣味随着荷尔蒙燃烧得越来越高，Steve停下舔弄的节奏叼起那颗珐琅黑袖扣。冰冷又坚硬的物什棱角刺向蜷缩在胸上的粉色花蕾，直到那处开始盛放着从粉色中渗透出艳丽的靡红，便被湿软的舌尖和冷硬的袖扣绑住。Steve的心房里的独脚钢琴家在弹奏进行曲，庆祝他狩猎成功——捕捉到一头属于他的鹿。

 

男孩身上的味道甜蜜到足以致幻，他身上因为常年喷撒而残留的那股臭不可闻的信息素香水味已经被属于Steve的味道覆盖了。现在Steve能嗅到的只有那股独属他的甜味——像泡在蜜糖罐里的柠檬。能闻到法国夏天的风带来的那股酸甜香气，Steve就是一只心甘情愿溺死在蜜糖罐里的雄蜂，他愿意为之停止扇动翅膀，等待死亡。

 

“宝贝，你真香，让人想把你一口咬开，吸干内里的甜酸汁水。”Steve低喃着。他不满足于隔靴搔痒的触碰和抚摸，在大脑下达指令前他的手便无法忍耐似的撕开了那件过于紧身的镂空上衣，凶狠且不留余地的在那嫩白的胸乳上的留下了牙印。

 

他了解这给予男孩的痛楚绝对大于快感，这也正是Steve想让这只被禁锢在金色枷锁中的小兽体会到的。毕竟他可不想在自己兴致刚起时身下人就因为稍有香气的海鲜汤而高潮不迭，这会令人无端降低对未上的那道主菜的期待值以及损伤主厨的自尊心。

 

那诚然是夹带痛楚的恶意刁难，但这朵含苞太久的玫瑰内里早就熟透了，包裹他的花蕾被滚烫发腻的浓稠花汁沁得接近透明，敏感得只是用指甲盖划过就能让它颤颤巍巍从缝隙间渗出甜液——比起那不值一提的疼痛更吸引Bucky的是那被感官无限放大的愉悦酥痒。

 

Bucky早已忘记刚才自己对这野兽般男人的控诉和埋怨，为了抓紧驶向欲望之涧的船桨，他向那两瓣嘴唇所在的方向挺动胸膛，渴望更多的馈赠。自己身上刚被开发出的敏感点像深陷湿热的沼泽的枯木，被波流和水草缠绕着从顶端的小孔开出花来，那朵花的芽蔓延在血脉里，把欢愉拉伸到每个角落。

 

房间里的办公桌正对着那一整面落地窗，这是Steve刻意的布局。作为酒吧的管理者和所有者，他总是需要自己房间里有一个纵览全局的位置，而今天能狩猎到这只小兽也是因为Steve从这里看见了人群中的他。

 

霓虹灯五颜六色的光在玻璃这块介质中筛去了杂质，穿过未拉上的窗帘边缘映到Bucky裸露的一侧胸膛上。这让他突然感觉无数陌生视线聚在自己耸起的肩胛骨上，那里好像一瞬间飞出千百只蝴蝶，那数千双羽翅扇动着神经末梢，羞赧和极端的酸痒使他极度敏感，低喘和哭喃时声线都在轻微颤动。

 

这个棕发大男孩毫不掩饰对快感的反应，他就像树上新结的新鲜青柠，靠着沐浴每天最早的那簇阳光和汲取叶尖最剔透的露水长成了最蓬勃的模样。但他也同样羞涩不安，刚被摘离枝头的他并不确定自己是不是经过他手最好看饱满的那一个，味道够不够香甜，颜色够不够亮丽。所以他只能在红着脸低喘着弯起腿时，让男人把自己那条紧身皮裤脱掉，同时伴着从自己身下的水声从大脑挤出一句故作幽默风趣的具体。原本是打算用作这场突发性爱的调剂品，说出口时才觉得那可真是烂透了的一句话。

 

“那件衣服是我找同学借的……现在好了，我可能要靠卖屁股给你才能打听到门路重新买件一模一样的还他了。”

 

可能是柠檬香气点燃了Steve唇角叼着的雪茄，空气中的雪茄味猛地涌起，吹出了微型龙卷。这把陷入言语怪圈出不来的Bucky吹起来，浓烈的烟味呛进他的鼻腔眼角，终于，在下穴猛然撞进一根手指时，他那被情欲和烟气共同酿造的蓄积在眼眶的泪也一齐被顶出了睫毛根。

 

“劣质又难看，和你一点也不配。”Steve凑近他棕色猎物耳边低语，声线压的磁性又温柔，仿佛那在穴肉里激烈抽插的手指不属于他一样。

 

他这头心仪的猎物身上沾染了太多局外人的味道，那股难闻的Alpha信息素香水味——Steve从没闻到过这么刺鼻的麝香味。还有那件一看就不属于自己这头漂亮小鹿的衣服，上面还有没洗干净的Beat味。这些东西不停敲打着Steve的神经，像是一秒一响的闹钟在提醒着他——困在陷阱中的猎物还不属于他——这一事实。

 

浑身赤裸不着寸缕的青年有种混杂着纯洁和妖冶的美感，会为了背后那没拉上窗帘的通透玻璃而神经过敏，楼板不时因为人群躁动而产生的细小抖动也让他臀瓣颤抖。会因为下身被三根粗长手指肏干而舒爽的轻皱眉眼低喘，而Steve抽出手指时那穴口的软肉还会不知羞耻的步步紧跟缠上指节，而男孩也会睁开眼，张开被含吻到艳红的唇瓣探出舌尖勾住Steve的舌尖。

 

空气里的朗姆酒味和雪茄香气浓得像在拉斯维加斯的顶层贵宾室刚赌完俄罗斯转盘，疯狂转动的弹膛里插着未燃尽的古巴雪茄，朗姆酒是赌性的助燃物。随着弹膛停下来，伤口指向太阳穴，扣动扳机时Bucky感觉到那股横亘在他欲望与理性间的透明的隔膜被打成了碎片。

 

他浑身都在发热，血液顺着血管逆流，燃烧成烈酒的质地。火势蔓延到他混沌起来的大脑里——Bucky伸手扯过男人领间系着的那条黑色领带，将那颗迷人的头颅拽到贴上自己的脸。他以吻做漆印，在唇角到耳垂这条星轨上烙满了陨石滚落般的烫痕，最后从耳眼里吹进这场赌局里输掉的筹码。

 

“Bucky，叫我Bucky……”Bucky的声音落在Steve耳里就像是天体里一次无声的中子星爆炸，“我只想告诉你我的名字，你要记得今天和你上床的是谁。”言语间的意思直白的像一把磨利了的亚特坎长刀，刀身闪着炫目的光，像他眼眸里的星子。

 

这样的事并不是第一次发生，毕竟Steve不像Bucky是个刚成年的纯情甜心，他有过很多任床伴，在旅馆的床上也会有几个不懂规矩的会要求Steve用特定代号称呼他们。

 

那些名讳真假掺半，不过Steve并不在乎，反正他也没把这真正当回事过。那些赤裸着身体，岔开腿求着Steve插入阴茎的小婊子们，只消用“Honey”、“Baby”、“Sweetie”这样虚伪又寡淡的昵称叫几声，高潮就会冲昏他们的大脑，而那——才是他们真正想得到的东西。

 

Steve在一些奇怪的地方有着超常的固执和坚持，比如交换名字这项普通的社交礼仪，在Steve这却拥有特别的意义。名字是总结一个人的社会代号，但Steve不喜欢被人用浅薄的既有印象总结，交换名字就是在向陌生人展示你自己这件上了锁的密码箱，可Steve也没打算让人打开这把锁。

 

一夜情本就不需要姓名这种多余的干扰项，双方图得就是无需理性思考的肉体沉沦，一夜旖旎爽上云霄，第二天的太阳升起大家就是陌生人，就当彼此从未出现在另一人的生活里。如果在性交前企图交换名字就表明你渴望在对方的肉体亦或灵魂上留下印记，渴望被记住，不管是信息素的气味或者是阴茎的形状，都想能印在对方的身上或者脑子里。

 

Steve一直配合着男孩弯着腰，这姿势让他能听见自己后颈的腺体里仿佛盛着熔浆般咕噜咕噜的冒泡，他学着Bucky贴近他的姿势把鼻尖探到他后颈。鼻尖划过那片被汗液打湿的滑腻皮肤，拨开上面覆盖着的凌乱发丝，那柠檬的酸气失去最后的遮挡尽数钻进他鼻腔，激得他泪腺应激系统差点回应。

 

他无法自抑的舔弄起那小块皮肤，把呛进柠檬香气的汗液裹进口腔，让那本就泛着粉红光泽的皮肤在滚烫嘴唇的熨烫下翻起颤栗的热浪。那姿态随性又谨慎，像雄狮检视嘴下的猎物足够鲜嫩后才会割开它的喉管，随后吞吃入腹。

 

但这位猎食者有些不对劲，Steve好像幻听了，听见自己心脏在耳膜里跳动，那频率乱的不正常，几乎要和腺体里沸腾的50°朗姆酒冒泡的声音重叠了。而扑到他脸上的那股酸味越来越浓，原本那股蜂蜜的甜气都快消失不见了，他的猎物似乎在为了刚才的莽撞发言而担心，而他自己也为了不知名的原因而不敢向前。

 

狩猎者把这一天定为狩猎日，他现在选定了自己唯一的猎物。动作端得是与以往一击毙命式全然相反的温柔缠绵。他还要捏造理由，哄骗自己这么做纯粹是因为想念泡在蜜糖罐里Bucky的味道，自欺欺人装聋作哑不承认是自己那颗明晃晃摆在秤杆上的私心在作祟。

 

Steve把牙尖刺入那酸得倒牙的柠檬树栽种地，血液和血液迅速融合成一个临时契约，他声带翕动，在那几个字音传到契约方的耳朵里那一刻，那股酸味迷般蒸腾挥发了，甜蜜的花朵重新开放，他整个人终于又泡回了蜜糖罐里。

 

“Steve。”他抬起头，让那柄长刀上的冷光穿过自己的眼眸。

 

“记住是我在操你，Bucky.”拥有了祭品，于是那把刀便断折了。

 

那不只是个临时标记，对于从没真正经历过发情期，常年靠抑制剂压制体内激素的Omega而言，Steve刚才通过腺体注入的Alpha信息素是一剂再强力不过的特效催情剂。

 

血液和血液在荷尔蒙的交配中沸腾起来，棕发Omega脑子里最后一根弦也被那属于野兽的欲望压断了，情潮平底起浪淹没他，冲走罩在外面的人皮，留在原地的是追逐欲望的野兽，

 

Bucky整个人像着了火，从内脏到四肢都烧灼着，他渴望着触碰对方的皮肤，舔舐他口腔里藏起来的粉色黏膜，或许再能和他灵活的舌头跳个舞就更好了。于是他真的就去做了，乱无章法地逡巡过后颈和耳背，把朗姆酒灌进胃里，让大脑和喉咙一起晕眩。

 

这疑似醉酒的假象让他更加肆无忌惮，也让他更快学会了如何用自己生来就饱满艳红的嘴唇取悦男人。任由男人的舌头模仿着性交的动作操弄自己口腔里所有的敏感点。Bucky甚至开始配合起插在自己湿漉漉的穴肉里那三根手指抽插的节奏，他摆动腰肢把内里的敏感点朝指尖上撞，每当体内的手指擦过那一点便尖叫着抓挠自己辛苦解开衣扣露出的那片胸膛。

 

Bucky感觉自己快到了，就像是从山林深处流出的小溪汇聚到河流里，快感驱赶着堆积在睾丸里的精液冲到了崖口，只需要一股水流再自后推他一把，他就能叫喊着Steve的名字射出来。

 

“唔……Steve，Steve！”他胡乱的叫喊着面前男人的名字，希望他能把自己想要的东西递到面前。

 

Bucky以前总喜欢往名字前贴上Alpha这个标签，即使他知道这是假的，是在骗人骗己。但那时候的他只想维持自己学校所有人眼中那个体贴温柔又风趣幽默的大众情人形象。他从未失去过什么，也就不知道“失去”到底指什么。为了假象不坍塌，他需要掌握太多东西，也不敢输给任何人。

 

但现在不一样，他在一个陌生人面前，一切从零开始。Bucky没必要掩饰自己，也不需要那些多余的伪装。现在他只是个陷入发情期的Omega，只要他愿意，只要这个男人愿意，他就会给予眼前这个——自己初夜的所有者绝对的掌控权。

 

Bucky没有伸手去触碰现在落在另一人领地内的——自己那颤颤巍巍硬得发疼的性器。他等待被裁决，在审判的天平两端摆放着他的快感和痛苦。他咬住下唇，把那充满诱人弧度的饱满唇瓣压出苍白的线，双手顺着那腹部的肌肉沟壑拨开男人身上的黑色衬衣。

 

指尖扮演拨片滑过那笔触不断渲染加深的腹股沟，直到听见皮带上的金属搭扣撞到养猫地毯上的闷响，他滚烫的掌心才触碰到棉质内裤里那团炽热滚烫更甚十倍的硬物。湿哒哒的布料混着腥臊味蹭到他手上，他一只手翻阅那遮羞的最后一面墙抚慰那发烫的枪管，另一只手把金属质地的溶液抹到脸上。Bucky吸吮着自己气味浓烈的手指缝，极速泵动的心脏停跳了几秒，然后带着后穴里的淫液一起更汹涌的扑回来。

 

他用自己满是Steve气息的手指挑逗口腔和喉咙里的敏感点，不清楚自己陷入漩涡时声带振动发出了什么声音。他只知道，惩罚选择的天平开始朝快感倾斜。

 

“啊…唔…Steve，Steve……好大，好硬……”

 

“Steve……操我，想被你插入……”

 

这头棕发小鹿，拨开自己柔软腹部的白色绒毛看向眼前懒散的雄狮，Bucky一边舔着手指上沾着的、刚从自己的阴茎上撸下来的前液，一边发出夜总会接客最多的陪酒女都不及的浪叫求欢。

 

Steve听着Bucky用那把酿过蜜的软嗓渴求自己插入他身后湿软紧致的那处天堂，阴茎在裤子里硬得不成样子，在Bucky的手掌里激动得跳跃。他从没有在性爱过程中如此急迫地想进入另一方的身体里。也正因如此，他希望这场狩猎能追逐的更久，把一次性的性爱过程尽可能拉长，让猎物刻骨铭心。

 

Steve第一次试图把提高床伴的性体验摆在优先级。他低下身子，目光逡巡过那片被斑斓灯光打上记号体毛稀少的白皙胸膛和精瘦腰身，直到鼻尖触碰到那被体液打湿的蜷曲毛发。

 

Steve突然降低重心，这让Bucky原本落在他性器上的手无处安放，只好上移抚摸起Steve健硕的胸肌。借着手上的支撑，他也更肆无忌惮了，心无旁骛的扭动腰臀迎合在体内抽插的三根手指。

 

Bucky晃动屁股时也带着他硬直的阴茎小幅度的甩动，湿润的粉色龟头刚好顺着Steve刀刻般的鼻梁线条划出一道水痕。Steve垂下眼睑看着那从未开过工的玩意儿，伸手握住底端。他用拇指指腹抵住睾丸的下侧，保证这东西彻底落入自己掌控中后，Steve把混着柠檬香气的腥臊气味吸入鼻腔，然后将尺寸可观的Omega性器含进了嘴里。

 

“啊！我快，我会弄脏你的，Steve……”

 

濒临爆发边缘的阴茎突然被湿热的黏膜接触并包裹，就像用羽毛梗去搔弄卡膛的枪管——还是一把性能不稳定的枪，一不小心就会走火。

 

“唔，嗯！Steve……我……”

 

Bucky毫无预兆，不，从他的角度上说应该是——终于痛快淋漓的射出来了。走火让卡在枪膛里的银色子弹飞溅崩裂而出，属于处子的精液满满当当塞了Steve一嘴，他能尝到流进食道的那些白色液体的味道，有些甜。为了证明这不是自己味觉失灵，Steve需要找到一个佐证他观点的人，于是他凑了过去，把嘴唇贴到另一个上一秒还在高潮着呻吟出自己名字的人的唇上，那感觉出乎意料的好极了。

 

“尝尝你自己的味道，Bucky，比闻起来还要好上十倍。”

 

唇瓣贴合着另两瓣唇，唇纹被浓白的精液填充抹平，在吮吸摩擦的过程中给嘴唇覆上了一层透明的水光，显得淫靡又色情。Bucky和不少Omega女生接过吻，但都只停留在嘴唇浅浅相贴再分开这个层面。他是个风流却温柔的绅士，对女士总是表现的体贴又克制——为他神魂颠倒的姑娘们都是这么想的，但其实他真的就只能做到那种程度，距离再贴近，身上的信息素气味就骗不了人了。

 

Bucky像是一尾被瀑布冲进深潭没见过世面的鱼，他的口腔内壁湿软的黏膜每一寸都被那条温热的舌头舔舐过，齿间被对方唾液里的雪茄香味熏染着，就连舌根都软得使不上力，想被打了一针强力致幻麻药。

 

Bucky只能勉强在对方的肆虐下用舌尖抵住自己的齿根和上颚，说话时声线因为快感而颤抖。他把手插入自己夹紧的大腿缝，一寸寸覆上男人修长的手，两指按住翕动的粉色穴口边缘朝两边拉扯，好让自己羞耻的部位敞露出更深处的艳色。

 

Bucky先向后撤开了一寸，一秒后复而贴了上去，像是他在邀请学校里最好看的、自己最心仪的对象在周末时和自己一起去看场电影，他其实也没太大成功的把握。他脸颊积攒起来的潮红朝着更深色调又迈近了一步，那个吻只停留了两秒钟，薄如蝉翼又被微风急急吹散。Bucky用自己最擅长的蹩脚示爱方式向自己心仪的Alpha发出了邀请，声如蚊鸣，被淹没在呼吸声里。

 

但Steve听清了。

 

“插进来，Steve，我想让你操我……我也想尝尝你的味道……”

 

冰面在初春第一声鸟鸣时碎裂，乌云被夜幕第一抹月色破开，只消一个最平淡无味的吻就能打开潘多拉魔盒。性爱是荷尔蒙和私欲交合的矛盾产物，说不出所以然，融合了骨上锈蚀的斑和肉里糜烂的汁，与生俱来便在人类身上拥有最高的成瘾性，引子是情人蝴蝶骨上的赤色吻痕和腰窝里酿成的桂花酒。Steve在Bucky身上掬到那捧封尘了十九年的酒，饮鸩止渴。

 

Steve把炽热的灵魂埋进了那处铺满鲜花的紧窄深渊。他们交换着喘息和呻吟，在炙热的唇齿间咀嚼对方的名字，就像族群里两个畸形的异类站在一半光亮一半漆黑的教堂中举办婚礼。眼盲的堕天使垂下焦黑的羽翼递上荆棘编织的戒指，他们在刺耳如嗡鸣般的祷祝中握住对方的手，把刺做成的圈逆推上无名指的底端，再沿着鲜血的轨迹烙印一个吻。

 

I DO

 

在欲望的沟壑中这句誓词廉价又庄重，他们不能彼此承诺将爱对方直至死亡，所以把时针掰断让秒针停滞，只能在往深渊坠落时抵死缠绵。许是通往心脏的那根血管被扎得太疼，Bucky感觉自己内脏都随着硬物的搅动翻卷着，他吃痛，于是叼住Steve颈边的软肉狠咬了下去，尝到满口血腥。

 

“嘶……我弄疼你了？”Steve被这猝不及防一口咬得疼极，以为是自己技术不到家惹怒这只小兽。

 

“别停，我不疼。”

 

Bucky松开牙关，说话时已没有咬人时那股凌厉的气势。他看上去并不打算继续解释，只用沾了鲜血的嘴唇去亲吻Steve的湛蓝眼眸，给金色的眼睫添点桃色，再舔吻那深邃的眼窝，那双眼睛半睁着，里面全是自己。

 

Steve不懂处男心里那些弯来绕去的情愫，他只知道男孩的手掌贴着自己的后颈，在自己的腺体抹上了他的汗液，在连同着自己眼睛上的鲜血一同品玩，这一切开始变质了，而且过程进展的迅捷猛烈，Steve无心无力亦无法抗拒。

 

两人结合处耻毛虬结缠绕，棕色和金色构成的镣铐把下体拼接在一起。他迎向波浪的拍打，把阴茎朝Bucky体内更深的地方撞去，感受到内里的褶皱被一寸寸推开，肉粒像余浪般细密的蹭过茎柱上的沟壑和血管。深处有一朵花蕾翕开缝隙容纳了硕大如蛋的龟头，花瓣次第开放又合拢，像是在三秒内有五次春盛，Steve的鼠蹊部被灌溉的发烫。

 

Steve往肺部储了一口气，把花粉授种到心肺组织里，然后收起温柔重重的朝花心碾压。那朵花砰得一声张开了，开放的一瞬间竭力放出最馥郁的香气便成泥破碎。这是Bucky今晚第二次高潮，攀上山巅时他把五指嵌入Steve后颈的软肉里，脖子往后绷紧出似要断折的弧度，像在钢索上跳舞的芭蕾舞演员。

 

协奏曲虽浪漫不逊却难免少了些顿挫分明自编自导的戏剧成分，而且如果一方一味地沉浸在自我满足中也会打断整个奏鸣节奏。Steve对Bucky快感余韵中显露出的脆弱不堪视而不见，仍然在那娇嫩破碎的花的残骸上大开大合的敲击定音鼓，把基调抬高再升高。用血脉鼓起的茎体在敏感的黏膜上划出刻痕，不管男孩破碎的哭喃，把鼓槌继续往深处擂动，直到撞到紧闭的那扇门。

 

“……啊！”

 

身体深处的蚌被外物撬开了一条缝，Bucky既兴奋又恐慌，想显露内里珍珠的华光又怕拿走的人不稀罕。

 

发情期的Omega是沉沦肉欲的奴隶，总试图把自己浑身的水分化成爱液挥发殆尽，分不出多余的理性思考离水的自己还能再存活几秒，只放心将掌握水流大小的阀门开关交到结合者的手里。

 

Steve把不知从哪摸出的黑色锁精环松松套在Bucky疲软的性器根部，趴伏在Steve身上的Bucky每一块肌肉都被高潮打散架了，像凌霄花般用双手攀附着那坚实的肩背，没有去在意现在还无关紧要的点缀。

 

直到他被钉在性魔的十字架上翻转颠倒，钝圆的伞头自下往上似欲跨越千难万险贯穿他的心脏。而因为性和爱而泵动的心脏驱动血液顺着无数根线路下行为绵软的海绵体充上电，那处又抬起头，如初次试探般颤颤巍巍。就像倒挂在钢管上刚摆完Ending Pose的脱衣舞男，尾奏结束后打算捞起地上的遮羞布下台休息，但这时突然一个狂热的爱慕者奔上台往他内裤缝里塞了一沓美金，被渴望的自我满足和想证明自己的欲望在DJ滑碟声中熊熊燃烧。他会像脱衣舞男一样把丁字裤拉到胯骨以下，重新为了那个人在钢管上单腿旋转。

 

两人的位置调转了，但一夜不眠的灯光和始终未拉上的窗帘让一切显得好像刚开始。Steve还是不能习惯Bucky望向他的专注眼神，里面盛着的清辉如水般光可鉴人，碎在里面的海蓝色全是自己的倒影，在他如何深陷情欲的时刻那光也不黯淡半分，就好像他从头至尾都把他端放在眼里，就好像这不是一场彻头彻尾商量号的骗局或者游戏，好像他真心实意的下注了全部感情。

 

那双榛色的眸子光芒太盛一时让Steve无法直面，他只能把下巴卡进男孩锁骨的凹陷里，让胸膛贴近胸膛，好把自己咚咚直响的心跳声和对方的心跳声混在一起，仿佛这样对方就分辨不出。

 

他晃动腰身让睾丸撞向臀部，那声音响亮而清脆，然后肉壁摩擦茎柱上起伏的山峦，潮水冲刷藏污纳垢的冠状沟，像是契合的物种自然的繁衍经过。之后被打成泡沫状的肠液精液混着前液模糊了来路，有什么东西挡在两人视线交汇点，这让雌兽慌乱起来，于是体内的山涧崩塌河水乱流，要把那把钥匙锁死。

 

“宝贝，你太紧了……”

 

这是恶意报复，为了不让Bucky恃宠而骄，Steve选择以牙还牙。他一掌掴在自己肏弄着的，白嫩柔软的臀瓣上，臀肉泛开涟漪，牵动体内的媚肉也颤抖着翕开缝隙。

 

这让人有种奇异的掌控感，Steve开始迷恋上这种惩罚。他每掴扇一下臀瓣，手掌所至之处便发烫泛红一分，内里也便松懈一丝。他感觉自己现在才彻底掌握了这场性爱的节奏，手掌和臀瓣撞击爆炸一次，内里的锁芯便转动一环，阴茎便朝最隐秘的洞穴前进一步。

 

“啊……痛……”Bucky拉长了声音，细细地哀鸣讨饶。

 

“那，要我停下来么？”

 

“不……不要。”

 

Steve才弄懂自己这个小男孩的心思——Bucky一直没说出来的小秘密。

 

Bucky内心的那个小男孩手里抱着最好看的赛车模型，穿着最精致贴身的小礼服，住在透明豪华的玻璃房子里，笑着却不快乐。他羡慕邻居家玩泥巴的小女孩，羡慕她有属于自己的补丁小熊，羡慕她的父母斥责她，因为在她难过委屈地哭出来后，会有人来哄她，她不完美但生机勃勃的活着。

 

他闭着眼默数男人掴打着自己的臀部的次数，每一下之后的那下力度都会加重。玻璃房子的墙被打裂了，玩具赛车从固定跑道上脱轨了，礼服在花坛上摔脏了，男孩终于被惩罚了。眼泪解除了禁令，从泪腺分泌再到眼眶里打了个转，最后淅沥沥的从眼尾落了下来。原来他一直渴望被掌控，渴望被训诫。最好能被锁住精关绑住手脚塞住嘴巴，然后流着泪被某个人的阴茎贯穿，因为自身的不完美而被惩罚，就像琥珀里活过来的蝴蝶。

 

Bucky发出极浅极长的呻吟，他向前趴伏在Steve身上，手伸到最长抵在玻璃上，腰臀的曲线拉得绵长如初春开遍春花的山脊。他呼出血腥味和酒气，让锁芯的齿轮都反方向转动，他摇臀把自己送向Steve。直到他感到酸涩的液体从最深处涌出，像一整个柠檬从中间破了一个洞，最新鲜的汁液汇流出去，他的生殖腔对Steve亮起了绿灯。

 

即使是响应召唤的骑士这时也会毅然抛弃皇家绅士的风范，何况Steve从来就不是个绅士。他埋在Bucky体内的龟头鲁莽而蛮横的朝最厚实鲜嫩的缝隙钻弄，里面像是有股新开的泉眼，温热的液体不断浇灌在敏感的顶端。

 

Steve双手紧握着Bucky厚实饱满的臀瓣，把Omega的下身朝自己的阴茎上撞，目标是让两者焊接成功。伞状顶端把翕动的小孔顶得越来越开，潮水和软肉一同扑上来，用最温柔无声的方法吞噬。

 

Bucky化成为波澜中飘摇的小舟，丢桨弃槁，扣在腰上的手掌就是他的一切。他能感觉到有东西被破开了，那粗胀硬挺的茎柱到了临界点在自己体内再次暴涨起来，而他自己的阴茎也硬得发疼，却被橡胶环扣成了死结。唯有肏干自己的这个男人先冲下瀑布，自己才能攀上顶峰。

 

阴茎头突破了坚硬的蚌壳楔入了肥厚的蚌肉中，Steve进入了狩猎的最后阶段。把猎物逼退到无处可逃之地，却不立即扑食上去。通常情况下他这么做是为了欣赏猎物临死前的精彩表情，但今天不是。

 

阴茎头开始膨胀，那锁死猎物的杀手锏已经磨光擦亮，慢慢生成的结踌躇在腔内与腔外。Steve居然在犹豫，犹豫是该贯彻一夜情法则——不标记不成结，还是顺应内心的咆哮，把临时标记变成永久标记。手握权杖的堕天使用黑色的羽尾挑出他不敢言说的欲望——他竟然想把自己的猎物圈养起来。

 

Bucky的大腿内侧因为绷得太紧而痉挛起来，堪堪夹在Steve腰侧神经质般抽搐。他开始焦躁起来，空气里是Steve燃到最浓的朗姆酒香和雪茄烟气，仅仅只是闻到就让Bucky上头。

 

他有自信，Steve渴望他，迷恋他，为他的身体着迷。而现在他的生殖腔打开着，而Steve的阴茎插在里面，两个人的信息素和荷尔蒙融成四射的流星，Bucky能感受到Steve膨胀起来的结蹭到自己的生殖腔口，但他还在犹豫。

 

Steve的信息素里没有别的Omega的味道，Bucky已经用一晚上的时间闻过他所有部位，这让Bucky更加坚定了想法。Bucky懦弱畏缩了十八年，今天是他第一次推开玻璃门往外走，他在今天是夜色里扔掉了自己所有伪装，他的精致玩具和好看衣裳都没了。赤身裸体的他再没什么好怕的，他孤注一掷的勇敢无畏是加在这场游戏里的最后赌注。Bucky不会犹豫，即使有些“趁人之危”，他也要让狩猎日完满结束。

 

他突然用力拽住男人暗金色的头发，让他低下头颅好让自己用最快速度寻觅到他的嘴唇。Bucky昂起头吻上去。脖颈拉出的线条优美纤细，而施予给那两瓣嘴唇的确实最凶狠的撕咬。

 

Steve怔愣而吃痛，嘴唇上的破口这让他在那一瞬间无法集中注意力在下半身。然后他看见Bucky疲惫又欢欣地冲他微笑，眨眼时有一滴汗从额头滴落到他棕色的睫毛尖上。他伸出手指想去接住那滴汗时，它便倏而坠落了，和Bucky猛然下沉的腰一起坠落了。

 

什么是狩猎？是要讲究装备精良身手敏捷，还是更看重谋略过人预估准确，都不是。在那滴汗滴落的瞬间，Bucky用自己做诱饵在生殖腔里猎捕到了一头Alpha。

 

所以，狩猎是不停追问自己有多无情的游戏，你是否能永远心无波澜，你是否能永远麻木不仁，你是否能做到永远不心软，不动心？Steve看着空无一物的赌桌问自己。

 

结膨胀变大把狭小的入口撑到极致，痛楚和快感都是双倍叠加的，而荷尔蒙在两人身上穿丝走线，永久标记悄无声息的形成。

 

Steve嗅到空气里那股甜蜜清香的柠檬蜂蜜味变了，混进了自己的朗姆酒香，就像变种的Cuba libire，在充满夏天气息的味道里淋上蜂蜜，像男孩本人一样轻柔又让人沉醉，闻起来甜蜜温和，其实浓烈又滚烫。

 

“我做不到。”Steve像被这味道迷倒了，突然开口，没有前言亦不搭后语。

 

“什么？”

 

Bucky把反问的语气收得平静而坦然，但颤抖的尾音仍然把他的不自信暴露无遗。他长久沉浸在和另一个人生成羁绊的过程中，其实并没听清Steve说了什么，只是听得半个“不”字就慌了神。他是在说什么，不喜欢你？不想做你的Alpha？还是，就只是，不。他希望自己听错了，因为不管哪样的“不”，都足够打碎Bucky整个人。

 

说出“不”字的男人拥有一双温柔似大海的眼眸，他半垂下眼睑，把在自己颈后不断摩挲的那双手掌拢进掌心。他用手指划过男孩的所有指节，温柔而小心与之十指相扣。他亲吻着男孩左手无名指根，像是给那处洗尘封礼，然后托过Bucky的手覆上自己的左边胸膛。

 

“这里，做不到不动心。”

 

Bucky听着情话，把手心下的振动在掌心握实。他姿态乖顺，把胸膛贴过去挨上另一片胸膛，闭上眼，听见呼吸和心跳的协奏。

 

狩猎者和猎物奔逃在肋骨和皮肉构成的陷阱之上，向下坠落时，只有鲜血和心跳不会说谎。

 

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢请评论！我会转达XD


End file.
